left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Pump Shotgun
The Pump Shotgun deals heavy damage to a single enemy or lighter damage to many, in a spread. It holds eight shells with 128 in reserve. The spread of the 10 pellets in a shell can take down multiple Infected at a time. This often makes it better at handling Hordes than the Submachine Gun or Pistols. It reloads about two shells per second and fires one shell per second. The spread of the Pump Shotgun makes Pistols better than it for ranged encounters. All shotguns allow topping off the magazine on the fly, and the reloading process can be stopped to handle sudden threats. However, if you are reloading when empty, you will manually pump the shotgun at the end of the reload, regardless or whether it finished or was interrupted. A good trick is to interrupt an empty reload after the first shot by clicking the fire button and then reloading again, as you have gotten the racking animation out of the way and can immediately fire if a threat appears. Another tip is just to reload constantly and always keep at least one shell loaded. Like the Chrome Shotgun, Auto Shotgun, and Combat Shotgun, the Pump Shotgun can kill the Witch with one hit if all the pellets strike her head before she rises, making it useful for getting the "Cr0wnd" and the "Witch Hunter" achievement. Tactics holding the Pump Shotgun.]] * While being attacked by Hordes, it is best to do a melee attack after each shot to push back Infected while pumping, to increase survivability. ** You can melee as you reload instead of just standing there, waiting to finish reloading. This helps with keeping the Infected at bay. * Team members with Pump Shotguns should be at the front to reduce the chance of friendly fire. * If you're trying to help someone who is surrounded on any difficulty levels aside from Easy or Normal, switch to the Pistol. If you try to use the Pump Shotgun, you're most likely going to end up dealing more damage than the Infected themselves. If you must use a Pump Shotgun to rescue a surrounded teammate, keep the cross-hair off the teammate to kill Infected with the spread. * When attempting to headshot a Witch, it's best to have the top line on the cross-hair aimed for the Witch's forehead. This tactic, however, only works about 85% of the time. * If your teammate is being attacked on the other side of a thin wall, you can use the Pump Shotgun to shoot through the wall to save them. Pros and Cons Pros * Extremely powerful early in the game, capable of going though hordes of zombies. * A lot more powerful at close range when compared to the Submachine Gun in Left 4 Dead. * Due to low rate of fire, it is easy to control and doesn't run out of ammo nearly as fast as the other guns. * Can take out Special Infected faster than the Submachine Gun at close range, especially the Hunter. * Low rate of fire means it can reduce friendly fire. * Spray of the fire means it can take out multiple common infected at once. * Great for tight, narrow spaces like choke points in buildings. Cons * Each shell in the gun must be reloaded individually, so it has one of the longest reloading times in the game, although the reloading can be interrupted to fire it. * Extremely inaccurate at long distances due to the large spread. * Strikingly less effective against the Tank and other Special Infected at medium to long range. * Low rate of fire makes it difficult to hit a fast moving target. * When grabbed by a Smoker at long range, it is nearly impossible to kill him in time by yourself before you're dragged off. * On higher difficulties, friendly fire becomes an issue. On Expert, one shot can incapacitate a teammate. ''Left 4 Dead 2 The Pump Shotgun returns with a new model. Compared to the Chrome Shotgun, it has a higher DPS due to two more pellets per shell (250 damage/s (If every pellet hits), four more than its Chrome counter-part) but a larger spread.http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=11864763&postcount=1 Unfortunately, the Pump Shotgun's reserve ammunition has been dramatically reduced from 128 shells to 56, making every shot valuable. File:Pump 2.png|The new Pump Shotgun. File:Pumpshotgunnewmodel.png|Side view of the new Pump Shotgun. Behind the Scenes An unusual ammo counter for the Pump Shotgun's magazine is in the game's files. It shows eight shotgun shells. There are two versions; one for an empty magazine and one for a full one. This has never been seen in any footage, which means that it is much earlier than the footage shown. This seems to hint that in very early versions of the game, the player ammo count would be shown with a physical representation of how much ammo is left in the magazine. It has a resemblance with ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault ammo counter. The Pump Shotgun is based on Counter-Strike's M3 pump-action shotgun. Its "price" in the gun's weapon file is the same as the M3's, and it references the M3 in its "animation" listing. The M3's firing sound is played when Francis fires the Pump Shotgun in the first [http://pc.ign.com/dor/objects/818215/turtle-rock-project/videos/teaser_pv79.4d_vbrq_87.html Left 4 Dead teaser], released in January 2007. Notes * The Pump Shotgun is actually a blend of popular American shotgun models, although the side of the shotgun says "Renegade Rangemaster" (which is meant to sound similar to the very common "Remington Wingmaster", a variant of the Remington 870). The safety and slide release resemble the kind seen on the Remington series shotguns, but it possesses several features found in others: the pump is off an Ithaca where Remington shotguns usually use a smooth pump, the magazine holds five shells and extends one shell beyond the pump like most Mossbergs while most Remington shotguns have the magazine run all the way to the end of the pump. The locking screws at the end of the receiver are of Ithaca fame. * In Left 4 Dead 2 it now more closely resembles the Remington 870 Police Magnum Riot, but it still has a Ithaca 37-like magazine tube.wikipedia:Remington 870 * The shotgun reload animation is incorrect. After filling the magazine, the shotgun is pumped, which chambers a shell, yet would also mean the shotgun is always being loaded to one shell under its capacity. Also, the shotgun pump is brought forward after the last shell is fired; there is no reason to do this because there are no shells in the magazine to chamber. The extra pump, however, could be to clear the chamber itself before the weapon is reloaded, even though this is a pointless action. * The flashlight on the gun is not shown on the HUD icon. * In Left 4 Dead 2, the HUD icon is the same as in Left 4 Dead. * "POLICE TACTICAL 12" is written on the barrel of the weapon. The same is written on the Pump Shotgun's Left 4 Dead 2 model. * Within 100 game units, all shotguns deal 5x damage to Common Infected (makes a difference on Expert Realism). These variables can be configured in the console. * All shotguns suffer from reduced damage against the Tank, which actually makes sense, buckshot is notorious among hunters for being a very poor option when hunting big or thick skinned animals, which the Tank obviously fits well in. * There is a technique called "Combat Loading" where a shell is placed directly into the chamber of an empty shotgun so it can be fired more rapidly than switching to a sidearm. This could be an explanation for why the racking animation is skipped with the method mentioned above: the survivor used a Combat Load. External Links * Left 4 Dead 2- Statistics & FAQs - Weapons Statistics * Pump Shotgun in Action (HD) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2FTH00wfJTM Gallery 500px-L4dsg.JPG|When reloading you can see Renegrade Rangemaster on the reciver. Category:Weapons Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Left 4 Dead 2